muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rubber Duckie (song)
"Rubber Duckie" is Ernie's signature song, a tribute to his beloved Rubber Duckie. The song enjoyed popular fame, reaching number 16 on Billboard's "Hot 100 Singles" chart in 1970.The Greatest TV Moments: Sesame Street Music A-Z It was even nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children, but it lost to The Sesame Street Book & Record, which also contains the song. Ernie originally performed the song in the first season of Sesame Street, singing in a bathtub in a room that resembled his living room. The most common version, filmed for the second season, features Ernie in a bathroom with a plain blue background. The song has been dubbed into many different languages, a montage of which was featured in the special Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting. In 1974, Ernie sang the song as "El Patito," with a new Latin arrangement, translation by Wyatt Day, and Spanish-language vocals by Jim Henson. This version was released on the album ¡Sesame Mucho!, and later issued as a single backed with the original English version in 1976. A new version of "Rubber Duckie" with Ernie was filmed in season 30, using the original album recording with Jim Henson's vocals . Similarly, the same track was also used for a film segment showing various kids taking baths . In addition to Ernie, the song has also been covered by Little Richard, Bob McGrath and other artists. Performances References * Ernie sang a few lines from the song in a segment where he prepares for a bath *The Two-Headed Monster sing a line from the song in a 1980 sketch where they take a bath. * The sketch "Best Friend Blues" begins with Hoots the Owl asking Ernie if he wants to sing "Rubber Duckie." * An instrumental version of the song is heard during a 1996 sketch starring Grover and Mr. Johnson in a department store. * The tune is briefly quoted in the last few notes of "Songs" in Elmopalooza. * An instrumental version of the song is used as the music button for a season 30 sketch where Ernie loses Rubber Duckie. * "Rubber Duckie" is quoted musically several times in the Journey to Ernie segment "Musicland." Ernie and the Two-Headed Monster also sing lines from the song. *In a flashback sequence in episode 4067, The Electric Three (Gordon, Bob and Luis' garage rock band) perform the song. * Chris hums the song while taking a bath in episode 4214. Notes * Jeff Moss squeaked a duckie during the original recording, and has squeaked the duck in all subsequent Rubber Duckie recordings. The same Rubber Duckie has been used because nobody could find a duckie that could match the sound of the original.Christopher Cerf, Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music booklet, page 12 * Before the documentary Sesame Street Unpaved aired on TV, Noggin's website featured "Rubber Duckie" and three other classic clips for fans to vote on (with "Rubber Duckie" getting the most votes). Releases ;Audio (Ernie's version) *''The Sesame Street Book & Record'' (1970) *Everybody Wash/Rubber Duckie/Rub Your Tummy (single, 1970) *Rubber Duckie/Sesame Street Theme (single, 1970) *''Ernie's Hits'' (1974) *''60 Favorite Songs from Sesame Street'' (1975) *''25 Greatest Hits'' (1975) *''Ernie Sings: Rubber Duckie/El Patito'' (single, 1976) *''What Time Is It on Sesame Street?'' (1977) *''10th Anniversary Album'' (1978) *''Muppet Masquerade'' (1978) *''Sesame Street Fever'' (disco version) (1978) *Rubber Duckie (disco version)/Doin' the Pigeon (disco version) (single, 1979) *''The Case of the Missing Rubber Duckie'' (1981) *''Sesame Street Sing-Along'' (1982) *''The Best of Ernie'' (1983) *''Favorite Songs From Jim Henson's Muppets'' (1986) *''The Best of Sesame Street'' (1987) *''Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration'' (1991) *''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' (1995) *''Splish Splash: Bath Time Fun'' (1995) *''Bert and Ernie's Greatest Hits'' (1996) *''Sesame Street Best'' (1997) *''Big Bird's Sunny Day Camp Out'' (2000) *''Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music'' (2003) *''Sunny Days Collection'' (2012) ;Audio (El Patio's version) *''¡Sesame Mucho!'' (1974) *''Ernie Sings: Rubber Duckie/El Patito'' (single, 1976) *''Bert & Ernie: Side By Side'' (1981) *''Fiesta Songs'' (1998) ;Audio (Little Richard's version) *''Sesame Street Celebrates!'' (1994) *''Splish Splash: Bath Time Fun'' (1995) ;Audio (Bob's version) *''Bob's Favorite Street Songs'' (Bob McGrath, 1991) ;Video (Season 2 version) *''Shalom Sesame: The Land of Israel (1986, in Hebrew) *Sing Along'' (1987) *''Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration'' (1993, clip only) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play'' (1999, with animated on-screen lyrics) *''Sesame English: ''Mine! (2000, beginning cut) *''Old School: Volume 1'' (2006, listed as part of Season 1) *''40 Years of Sunny Days (2009, also listed as part of Season 1) ;Video (remade version) *Kids' Favorite Songs 2'' (2001, beginning cut, edited with the clips of kids in the bathtubs on second chorus) *''Shalom Sesame'': Adventures in Israel (2011, in Hebrew) ;Special (original version) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986, clip only) ;Online *Sesamestreet.org **season 2 version **Bert's version *SesameStreet's YouTube Channel **season 2 version **Little Richard version **Daveed Diggs version **Bert's version ;Publications *''Sesame Street Songbook Vol. 1'' *''The Sesame Street Song Book'' (1971, 1992 and 2007 editions) *''Songs of Sesame Street'' (1977) *''The Songs of Sesame Street in Poems and Pictures'' (1983) *''The Reader's Digest Children's Songbook'' (1986) *''Favorite Songs from Jim Henson's Muppets'' (1986) *''Jim Henson: The Works'' (1993) *''Sesame Street Unpaved'' (1998) See also *International Rubber Duckie *Ernie and Bert Songs Sources External links *Rubber Duckie: the Story Behind Sesame’s Iconic Bath Time Tune at Sesameworkshop.org Rubber Duckie Category:Friendship